B61
thumb|Ядерна бомба B61 B61 — ядерна бомба, що є основною термоядерною зброєю стратегічних ядерних сил США. Створення thumb|left|Розбирання бомби B61 B61, до 1968 відома як TX-61, була розроблена і побудована 1963 у Лос-Аламоській національній лабораторії в Нью-Мексико. Розробка бомби почалася 1961. Технологічне проектування почалося 1965, а початок повномасштабного виробництва — 1968 після вирішення кількох технічних проблем. Загальний обсяг виробництва усіх модифікацій B61 становить приблизно 3155 одиниць, з яких на озброєнні перебуває майже 150 стратегічних бомб, близько 400 нестратегічних боєприпасів, і ще близько 200 нестратегічних бомб зберігається в резерві0,1518,683682,00. html Вашингтон думає про модернізацію застарілих бомб Der Spiegel 15 березня 2010. Технічна та технологічна частина боєголовок мало змінилася протягом цих років, хоча ранні модифікації були модернізовані для покращення безпеки. Було виготовлено дев'ять варіантів (або 'Модифікацій') ядерної бомби B-61. Кожна модифікація мала термоядерний заряд з різними рівнями потужності. Останнім варіантом B-61 є модифікація 11, створена 1997 як протибункерна авіабомба. Ядерну бомбу B61 не слід плутати з крилатою ракетою MGM-1 Matador, яка спочатку була розроблена під найменуванням «Бомбардувальник B-61». Під час роботи з бомбою екіпажу не дозволяється використовувати термін «B61». Замість цього в усіх переговорах екіпажу вона позначається як «Форма», «Срібна куля» або навіть «зовнішня підвіска». Носії Носіями B-61 у ВПС США були і є стратегічні бомбардувальники B-58 Hustler, B-1, B-2, B-52, і F-111; винищувачі-бомбардувальники F-100 Super Sabre, F-104 Starfighter, F-105 Thunderchief, F-4 Phantom II; а також A-4 Skyhawk, A-6 Intruder, A-7 Corsair II, F- 15. Новітній винищувач п'ятого покоління F-22 Raptor також може нести ядерні бомби B61. В авіації інших країн носіями є британські, німецькі та італійські Panavia «Торнадо», а також бельгійські і нідерландські F-16. Конструкція B61 — бомба зі змінним рівнем потужності заряду, призначена для транспортування літаками, зокрема надзвуковими. Вона має металевий зварний корпус, довжиною 3,58 м, діаметром близько 33 см, здатний витримувати політ на надзвукових швидкостях. Середня маса близько 320 кг, але може змінюватись залежно від модифікації. thumb|Бомба B-61 на різних стадіях складання. Ядерний заряд — невеликий срібний циліндр позаду носового обтічника. thumb|right|Компоненти ядерної бомби B-61. : Модифікації ядерної бомби B-61: Новітнім варіантом бомби є B-61-11 ( ). Бомба з посиленим корпусом (за даними деяких джерел, містить збіднений уран) і уповільненою дією підривача, що дозволяє їй проникати на кілька метрів в землю до вибуху, для знищення особливо укріплених підземних спорудthe nuclear information project: the B61-11 . Маса бомби становить близько 540 кг. Розроблена 1994, 11-та модифікація була прийнята на озброєння 1997, замінивши старі бомби поверхової дії B53 9-мегатонної потужності, обмежену кількість яких було збережено для боротьби з особливо укріпленими спорудами, оскільки при підземному вибуху менше енергії йде в повітря і після заглиблення B-61 у сейсмічній дії на бункери і шахти еквівалентна 9-мегатонній B53 під час вибуху на поверхні. Всього було виготовлено близько 50 бомб 11-ої модифікації, їхні боєголовки мають 7 різних варіантів установки потужності підриву. На початку 21 століття основним носієм для B-61-11 є стратегічний бомбардувальник B-2. Більшість версій B61 оснащені нейлон-кевларовим парашутом-сповільнювачем діаметром близько 7,5 метрів, для безпечного відходу літака-носія, а також щоб уникнути вибуху при зіткненні з землею при нештатному скиданні бомби, або закладки в режимі міни. Підривник B61 може бути встановлений на підрив у повітрі, вибух на поверхні землі, детонацію на землі за сигналом, а також під землею на глибині до кількох метрів. B61 є бомбою зі змінною потужність заряду, що називається «Широкий варіант заряду» ( , FUFO), чи Dial-a-yield (подвійний заряд). На модифікаціях 3''', '''4 і 10 може бути встановлена потужність 0,3, 1,5, 5, 10, 60, 80 або 170 кілотонн. Стратегічні версії (B61 7-ої модифікації) мають чотири варіанти заряду, найбільший 340 кілотонн. У розсекреченому огляді ядерних сил США 2001 року вказувалосьNuclear Posture Review [Excerpts ], що B-61-11 має тільки один варіант потужності заряду, деякі джерела вказують на 10 кілотонн, інші ж пропонують 340 кілотонн, як у 7-ої модифікації. Майбутні плани Нині розробляється нова багатоцільова ядерна бомба 12-ої модифікації. Використовувати її за планом можна буде приблизно з 2018 року на стратегічних бомбардувальниках і на літаках тактичної авіації. Міністерство енергетики США 3 березня 2010 запросило асигнування майже на 2 мільярди доларів на модернізацію бомб B61, які будуть виділені з 2011 по 2015 рік. Бомби планується модифікувати для забезпечення їхньої сумісності з новим поколінням винищувачів, таких як американський багатоцільовий ударний винищувач Joint Strike Fighter. Очікується, що ці вимоги будуть враховані при розробці 12-ої модифікації. За планами міністерства оборони США ядерні бомби B61 будуть залишатися на озброєнні стратегічних сил принаймні до 2025 року. . Бомби B61 в Європі Підписання Договору про нерозповсюдження ядерної зброї 1968 року вказувало країнам-учасницям «не отримувати ядерної зброї, а також контролю над такою зброєю ні прямо, ні побічно». Однак це не заважало перебуванню в європейських країнах ядерної зброї, оскільки розміщення бомб B61 на території Європи було організовано до підписання Договору, що не суперечить його умовами. З розпадом Радянського Союзу і закінченням Холодної війни необхідність в ядерній зброї на території Європи відпала, проте США не вивезли її на свою територію. Хоча точні дані засекречені, передбачається що в Європі розміщено близько двохсот ядерних бомб B61. За часів Холодної війни на території ФРН було розміщено близько 150 американських ядерних боєголовок. Найбільше — на базі ВВС «Рамштайн» в Рейнланд-Пфальці. Імовірно, у 2004 році атомні бомби вивезли з авіабазиНеспокійне спадщину. Нині, за даними різних німецьких ЗМІ близько двадцяти ядерних бомб типу B61 знаходяться на складах німецької військово-повітряної бази в Бюхелі, у Рейнланд-Пфальці, де розташовується тридцять третя авіаескадра люфтваффеHans M. Kristensen/Natural Resources Defense Council, US Nuclear weapons in Europe (2005), article retrieved December 21, 2007.. У Бельгії на базі ВПС у Клейне-Брогель на півночі країни також знаходяться 20 бомб. По 90 ядерних боєзарядів США розміщені в Італії та ТуреччиниП'ять країн-членів НАТО готують вививедення атомної зброї США з Європи. Також вони розташовані на території Нідерландів. Кампанія проти ядерної зброї Нині кілька громадських організацій та офіційних осіб Європейського співтовариства протестують проти перебування ядерних бомб на території Європи. * 2001 при модернізації свого авіапарку ВПС Греції замовили нові бойові літаки, які не можуть транспортувати бомби B61. Це змусило США вивезти зброю з країни. * У травні 2006 на замовлення Грінпісу було проведено опитування щодо ядерної зброї в Європі, який показав, що майже дві третини населення цих країн (крім Туреччини) хочуть, щоб Європа була вільною від ядерної зброї. Антиядерні настрої були найсильнішими в Італії та Німеччині (71,5% і 70,5% відповідно), слабким у Великобританії (55,7 відсотка). Опитування також показало, що більш ніж через 15 років після закінчення Холодної війни, близько 60 відсотків людей в Бельгії, Німеччині, Італії та Нідерландах не знають, що ядерна зброя США як і раніше розгорнута в цих країнах. * 2009 звіт ВПС США показав, що європейські авіабази, де зберігається зброя, не відповідають базовим вимогам безпеки. Ця інформація лише посилила протестні настрої. * У квітні 2009 міністр закордонних справ ФРН Франк-Вальтер Штайнмайєр заявив що США мають вивести свою ядерну зброю з території Німеччини. * Парламент Бельгії одноголосно зажадав, щоб НАТО вивезло зброю з країни. * У жовтні 2009 новий міністр закордонних справ Німеччини Гвідо Вестервелле заявив, що «Німеччина подала хороший приклад в тому, що стосується роззброєння, домігшись вивезення з країни розташованих тут раніше ядерних ракет». * 10 березня 2010 на сесії Європейського парламенту було підтримано зобов'язання президента США Барака Обами зробити світ вільним від ядерної зброї. Європарламентарії підтримали заклик групи соціалістів і демократів, щоб Євросоюз виступив проти «Стратегічного анахронізму розміщення тактичної ядерної зброї в Європі». Див. також Список ядерної зброї США Примітки Посилання * Declassified B61 storage facility tour * Developing and Producing the B-61?, Official AEC film * B61 information at Carey Sublette? S NuclearWeaponArchive.org * B61 information at GlobalSecurity.org * B61-11 Concerns and Background from the Los Alamos Study Group, an anti-nuclear weapons organization * Low-Yield Earth-Penetrating Nuclear Weapons by Robert W. Nelson, Federation of American Scientists, January / February 2001, Volume 54, Number 1 * Розміщення В61 в Європі в 2004 році Категорія:Ракетно-ядерна зброя Категорія:Ракетно-ядерна зброя США